ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Irene Chae-Solberg
ici, c'est paris. #allezparis 00:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. * Kind, Gentle, Caring * Isolated, Insecure, Envious 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? * Irene's main goal in life is to fit in. Not just anywhere, but somewhere where she feels safe and accepted. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? * Irene would love to spend a day just chilling outside, in the fields, cloud watching. She prefers to spend her day doing simple things, and relaxing. ''' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? * '''Her wand: How else would she survive the world around her? * Her broomstick: So she could leave for a place that has something * Her cat, Saja: Assuming it was /right now/, she would most probably take her cat along, as a companion * Her bag: Enchanted with the Undetectable Extension Charm, it was given to by her mother, in case she ever needed more than she could carry, and in this situation, it can. * Her locket: Given to her on her eleventh birthday, it's precious to her. She couldn't leave it if she tried. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? * Irene would like to be able to live in harmony with muggles. She hates having to hide her magic and the fact that she is a wizard - everyone is a human being, regardless. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? * Irene doesn't care, she is certain that the carving that wants her will pick well where she needs to be. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Irene is generally an introverted girl, with a passion for dancing and flying on her broomstick. She tends to be by herself, with no other companion than her cat, Saja, yet she craves interaction and being around other people, but is limited by her shy personality and dislike of meeting new people. She comes off as a cold and independent person that just wants to be left alone with her books and her cat, but beneath the shy exterior is a warm, happy, caring girl that can't really shut up after she stops talking. She has a tendency to become too excited about certain things and is very passionate, however, she is very insecure about her personality and tends to keep it hidden, another factor that makes her a bit of an outsider. Although Irene seems independent, if she gets close enough to a person, she begins to depend on them. She craves to be accepted by the people around her, but she finds that no one is able to bring her out of her shell, less of all herself. However, she is put off by overly loud or extremely judge-y people, and any sort of feeling that makes her feel left out makes her want to leave. She portrays herself as the strong and silent type, when the truth is, she is not either. ' '''In happier moments, many positive traits come out. Irene can be really outgoing, and is very kind to everyone. She's gentle and shy and loves to smile and gets embarrassed at everything but in a cute way. However, she also has some negative traits. She is often envious of others, of what they have, and struggles sometimes to feel better about herself. But in true Irene fashion, she will bounce back and prove everyone wrong. Just not right now. ' 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) 'Chae Myung-Yong and Astrid Solberg were a pair that fell quietly in love at first sight. For months and months, the Korean muggle-born man and the Swedish pure-blood woman eyed and eyed each other, until Astrid threw her hands up and just went for it. They married in the countryside of Gotland, Sweden, and soon settled into a home. ' 'Their children came, like their relationship, after awhile. It took three years before Kristian Joakim Rokhyun Solberg-Chae was born, and his younger sister took two years for her turn into the world. On a March evening, Irene Elizabeth Myung-Eun Solberg-Chae was born. After Irene's birth, Astrid left her job to open up her own potion shop at home, and Myung-Yong took a job in the Swedish Ministry. ' '''Irene was raised by her parents and maternal grandmother. She had a main companion in her brother and the various cousins that lived nearby. Irene was raised largely away from civilization, and her interactions with the world outside her home in Gotland were largely through her father's job in Stockholm. Growing up, Irene was a largely high-spirited girl who excelled in a variety of hobbies. As for school, it was at home, with her grandmother. Irene had subjects she enjoyed and others that she detested. However, her true passion lay in flying. Irene was an expert flyer, and she was better than all of her cousins by the time she was nine. A near accident with a broom also led to the discovery of her powers, as when she nearly toppled off her broomstick, the broomstick came to her at her will, and she was able to stay on. ''' '''When it came time for school, Durmstrang was naturally the choice. However, the Solbergs have a long standing tradition of sending their children off to a faraway school, as in their minds, children need time to develop by themselves. By the time Irene was off to Durmstrang, Kristian was already gone, to Ilvermorny. Although Irene was apprehensive about starting friendships with people she would no longer met after awhile, she fit in well, and speaks well of her time there. For her third year, Irene is starting at Ilvermorny. She hopes that this year will be better than the rest, and she's feeling a bit shy, being so far away from home, so she hopes that she can succeed here. She's considerably nervous, but at the same time, excited, and can't wait to explore a bit and find her place. ''' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! * '''Irene is very smol, and has long hair that varies from her own black shade, a brown shade, or a blonde that matches her mother's hair color. She has big brown eyes and is very skinny, which contributes to her small and frail appearance. She dresses in darker colors and likes to be comfortable. Her model is Kim Yerim, otherwise known as Yeri from the K-Pop group Red Velvet. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) * Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) * N/A 6) What year is your character in? * 3rd Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? * N/A ---- Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted